narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nagato
Six Paths Picture The picture of the current Six Paths of Pain is very clearly fan-colored. Please remove it. :Upload thing being stupid. Really stupid. The pictures were reverted it just talking a long time to well work.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:08, 15 August 2009 (UTC) death if nagato lives outside life and death, wouldn't that mean he isn't really dead. konan refered to him in the past tense, while talking to naruto as she fetched Yahikos body, so yes he is dead.--Hokage0611 (talk) 20:27, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I think Konan was reffering to the Outer Path pain or pein probable a stupid question but which spelling is it, pain or pein, as i have seen to spelled both way on this sight Fawcettp (talk) 07:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Pain is the correct spelling. --Silver Ninja (Talk) 08:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Fawcettp, wherevr u saw Pein, cud u change it it Pain..Thanx..AlienGamer | Talk 09:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Ideally, you should switch back to the old Deva Path picture. I realize there seems to be some sort of MoS involving replacing manga pics with anime ones, but some discretion should be used. The Shippuden anime's art is awful outside of the OPs and EDs, so I think it's best to go for the best picture to represent his character and not just the most recent one. - Nyroki (talk) 04:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :That's pure opinion. Frankly I see absolutely nothing wrong in comparison with the manga pic, other than the akatsuki cloud being (cut off?). In fact it's even closer to the manga pic than the Three-Tails. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 3, 2009 @ 04:51 (UTC) Family? On another naruto wiki website, it had mentioned that Pain was Naruto's brother. Is this true, or not because they do look alike a little because they have the same hair only colored different and same facial features as Minato. Minato's lover, Kushina also had orangish hair similar to Pain's. Is it possible that Pain could be related to Naruto, Minato, or even Kushina in some way? :Apparently that Wiki site allows speculation to cloud true judement. Unless it says it in the manga or Databooks... its not true --Hamachi1993 (talk) 01:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 It would be impossible for them to be brothers because Nagato would have to be Minato's son and Minato wasn't even alive or born yet when Nagato was born. Jiraiya and the Pain Bodies. I notice in the Trivia section that it says that "The original Six Paths of Pain were composed of individuals associated with Jiraiya. This implied that Nagato continued to follow his master, even after the latter left Amegakure. " I was under the impression that Nagato was destined to have those bodies and that was the reason the Elder Toad told Jiraiya to travel, So that he would encounter the people who would become the bodies and figure out Pain's secret. In other words, It wasn't so much Nagato following Jiraiya as Jiraiya meeting the people that Nagato would later choose to be Pain-- (talk) 14:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Real Name Naruto? Is Nagato's real name Naruto? My friend and i were talking about him and he mentioned that in the manga Jariya decides to name the main character in his book by "Nagato's" name. And then later The 4th hokage and his wife name their son by that character's name: Naruto. Is this correct? :No, it is incorrect. Although Jiraiya based his main character on Nagato, he didn't name him after Nagato. He named the main character after a piece of naruto in the ramen he was eating while thinking of a name. Nagato had nothing to do with that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Sixth Nature Yeah, in the infobox, for the nature part, I think it would be best if we removed the Yin-Yang thing. If we put it in his infobox, it would only be fair if we put it in Sakura's, Ino's, Shikamaru's, Tsunade's, Shizune's, Choji's and any medical-nins, no? --NejiByakugan36 00:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Huh, what are you talking about? Last I checked that info in the infobox came from databook information and those other characters have no such thing. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 19, 2009 @ 17:10 (UTC) if wat he is sayin is right why does naruto never order naruto when he is eating ramen Rinnegan Can Pain's rinnegan be deactivated? 'Cause I've never seen it being deactivated after he awakened it. - MangekyouFreak96 :You mean to say "I've never seen him without the rippled eyes." He has to activate the Rinnegan to use its abilities, but that doesn't mean that when he doesn't actively use it, the rippled pattern disappears like the Sharingan's tomoe. The Byakugan's whiteness doesn't disappear with deactivation, either. :For all we know, that is just how Nagato's eyes look. We've never seen him with any other eyes. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 06:28, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::To be fair, Jiraiya was shocked when he saw Nagato with the rinnegan..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:30, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::It's not like Nagato showed his eyes before... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 06:44, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::::Jiraiya, teaching them and protecting them for awhile, he must have see Nagato's eyes...Plus Nagato did say "I first awakened the rinnegan." But since we never saw it, u'r point holds more weight...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 06:53, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::::You'd be amazed what an emo hairstyle can hide ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:05, 1 September 2009 (UTC) i ould like to now how madara got pains boidy because he states that " i need to be propared for this war so i will need to extract the riggengian" Orochimaru I'm not sure where this belongs and if anyone can answer this but... When the Ame Orphans asked the Sannin for food Orochimaru suggested to kill the orphans. Since then Orochimaru joined and left Akatsuki, does Nagato acknowledge or atleast remember that Orochimaru wanted to kill him. * It must be mentioned that Tsunade was able to remember Yahiko when she saw Deva Patb, maybe Orochimaru knew that Deva Path was Yahiko. (talk) 04:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) New Voice Actor According to Akatsuki Rising Video Game He has a new english voice actor (can't find the credits, just his voice) OJcCYM5yUEY Hidan13 (talk) 19:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) His new voice actor is Troy Baker M2ICHGaXk_M&feature=sub EvilPuppy123 (talk) 04:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Ame Orphans? why is this a team because it really isnt a team just a group of orphans? Narutosagemaster (talk) 04:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) -They were formed under Jiraiya. First? Was Nagato the first student of Jiraiya?--Inferuno Ryuu (talk) 11:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Well I mean he was before Naruto but you cant say it's safe to infer that he was the first student to have been taken in by Jiraiya. --TheBlueBlur (talk) 18:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Nagato's entry was vandalised and I undid what the vandal did. I suggest that this page be locked due to vandalism attempt. - Volrath77 (talk) 10:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :A single vandalism edit is not enough to warrant protection. Protection is only resorted to during edit wars, and heavy vandalism. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 13, 2009 @ 23:19 (UTC) Elemental Release Dose anybody know where it says that Nagato can use six elemental releases. If not no big deal :Jiraiya says it in chapter 375, on page 11. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks invicible ?! No matter the kind of jutsu employed, a God cannot be killed. Unkillable, thus invincible... The one Path who made it into the kekkai space suspended all activity, but it is unclear if he died or not. i read these sentence as a translation of the third data book is that right about Invincibility ?? --Rikudō Sennin 17:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's a bit crude, but an accurate translation of a part of Pain's profile from the third databook. Don't take it too literal, though. It is talking about Pain and not Nagato. The Paths of Pain cannot be killed in the normal sense of the word, which we have seen several times in the manga. This makes Pain seem invincible. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) if that true what this suppose to mean ((it is unclear if he died or not))--Rikudō Sennin 21:19, December 2, 2009 (UTC) God Shouldn't "God" be putted as a title for him? He refers himself as such and also all of Amegakure does. I created a similair topic in Konan's page. --TekkenStorm (talk) 19:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Nagato's Parents Should we put in the family box "Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father"?--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi :Most characters have unnamed parents. ''~SnapperT '' 21:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Why? Is he named Saviour of this World? He saved nothing... I'm removing it. Only the Rikudo was named Savior of this World. - MadaraU (talk) 13:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I dunno how to modify the infobox :-< - MadaraU (talk) 13:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :He was treated as the second coming of the Sage of the Six Paths by his followers. Yahiko literally called him Saviour of this World. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I understand. - MadaraU (talk) 12:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ideologies... Uhm, I was always under the impression that Nagoro didn't renew his faith in Jiraiya's teaching but rather renewed his faith in his own, former, philosophy... I mean, think about it: As shown in chapter 448, Jiraiya left a copy of "The gutsy ninja" with Nagato, Yahiko and Konan, and Nagato obviously read it. This would pretty much mean that he knew he had made a great impression on Jiraiya with his philosophy. Maybe he even realized that he inspired Jiraiya in the same way that Jiraiya had once inspired him (the whole thing about the new generation surpassing the old one)... Then came the great tragedy and he became desillusionized (read: "insane") and assumed new teachings, which we know all too well about. However, no-one seems to understand or agree with these teachings. (Konan being one of the few exceptions, and then I'm still only assuming she did...) But one day, when he's out "preaching his word" and leveling a village with the ground, a boy comes up to him, quotes the very lines he used when he inspired Jiraiya and pretty much tells him that while he believes there is some truth in his new teachings, he'll put his faith in Nagato's old teachings... So that's two people he has gained the faith of, one by just stating what he believed in to, and the other whom had only read a book about what he used to believe in, which was comparatively more than he had ever managed to convert by actively spreading his new teachings. (With that said, maybe he also felt that he couldn't live the old teachings himself anymore, so he chose to let Naruto be his legacy.) And that's why I think the last paragraphs in the "Invasion Of Pain" section should be changed to encompass that... Thoughts? (talk) 22:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. I'm not exactly sure what you mean, but we do know his faith in Jiraya's teachings was renewed through Naruto. Naruto said he would trust Jiraiya's words and Nagato choose to put his faith in Naruto, and thus Jiraiya's teaching. Then he offed himself to atone for his sins. This we know.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but didn't Jiraiya exchange his teachings for Nagato's teachings? His talk with Naruto about "If I cannot find the answer, it will be up to you to do it", seems to imply this, no? (talk) 22:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Height/Weight If we don't have the actual characters real height/weight, we shouldn't put the height/weight of one of his jutsu. Simant (talk) 06:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Stats When did the stats come out? Did someone make them up?--Enoki911 (talk) 04:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind. They've been deleted.--Enoki911 (talk) 05:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hoow can Kakashi use four elements even though other sharingan weilders hav not been seen using more than two elements? Insert formula here Tht doesnt make sense one of u guys plz tell e how? (talk) 02:01, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Harashima :He simply copied more elements than the others did.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:04, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Uuh, four elements? ... Lightning, Water, Earth... Uhm, are you counting his anime exclusive elements or something? 'Cuz that's not to be considered canon. (talk) 04:28, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Conclusion: Picture is unchangeable. | image name = | image size = | image caption = | image = | float = right | ref = }} There once the unnessessary is removed, a new picture of Pain is impossible to fight in the infobox, unless we remove the picture of his actual body, as seen to the right. So yeah. Food for thought.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 13:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Unless a pic with similar dimensions can be uploaded, but with the above pic, yes it is impossible...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:09, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I think that the infobox for Pain should be only of his actual body. The Deva Path picture should be changed to a screencapture of Shippuden 125, and should specifically be in the Deva path page. If it is necessary to this article, we should create a an appearance section and add it there.--Kylecharmed (talk) 20:36, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::The problem there is we went on and on about this a few months back. Basically, first image of the character is what is supposed to be used in the infobox, and for Pain, it was the Deva Path. But there was a lot of back and forth, so the compromise of both images was made.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:21, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :For the infobox picture, why not just put a picture of him as a child, I mean the flashback was within 1 episode of him being named as "Nagato." The picture is suppose to be of the character, not of his abilities. Simant (talk) 17:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I would say a picture of Nagato as a child would be the most suitable, considering our policies. The image of Deva Path was nice while the article was still mainly about Pain, but that hasn't been the case in a long time. Deva Path has no business being there any more. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd rather have a picture of mechanical chair Pain than child Pain. /shrug I dunno, for some reason it would feel odd if Konan was the only member of the three that had a picture of her as an adult. /shrug.--11:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, she shouldn't be. Yahiko should also have a picture of him as an adult. Although he was technically dead, Deva Path is still the first form of Yahiko we saw. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::But the Deva Path was a moving corpse. I would rather have a manga image of him as an adult...--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I mean for Pain having a picture of the Deva Path made sense, Pain did most of his visible actions through it. For Yahiko...not so much.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Still, Yahiko is Deva Path. If we're going by our own guidelines, we should use an image of Deva Path as the main image in Yahiko's article. :Then again, if we take that rule strictly, we should use an image of the Hokage Mountain for the First and Second Hokage and an image of the Fourth Kazekage with his face covered. Perhaps we shouldn't be so strict. Perhaps it is better to simply take the earliest, most recognisable image of a character as the main image. An image of the adult, living Yahiko, First Hokage, and Second Hokage. An image of the adult, wheelchair-bound Nagato. An image of the Fourth Kazekage with his face uncovered. you get the point. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Technically we didn't see the Fourth Kazekage's face in anything but that Gaara flashback. That was Orochimaru at the Exams, remember. Still though, it's just something about using the Deva Path's image for Yahiko...I'm still against that. I mean, we now use pictures of the First Hokage and the Second Hokage when they were alive (which is good, having moving corpses seemed all weird and crap), the Hokage Mountain is a none issue to be honest...it's not a character it's a mountain >.>--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Mountain it may be, but still it is the first image of those Hokage we have been shown. ::At any rate, I never was one for blindly following rules, to be honest. There should be sense in them and it if it makes more sense to bend the rules in a few individual cases, then so be it. Let us use an image of a living, adult Yahiko for his infobox and of an adult, wheelchair-bound Nagato for his. Those are the most recognisable images of them. The ones people would think about when you say their name. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Then we are in agreement on those two then. Make it done friend.---TheUltimate3 (talk) 13:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yay, for not blindly following rules, make new rules :). As long it is of the character and not their jutsu or someone else's jutsu, I'm fine. Simant (talk) 17:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Clones From what I can understand, Nagato used Kage Bunshin in chapter 448, page 12. Why does it say "Anime Only" in his list of jutsu? Anything I'm missing? Or is this a simple mistake? ReaperX24 (talk) 22:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) *I think it's a mistake, the anime hasn't even reached that part of the story. Unless Nagato used it in an anime-only flashback, like the one showing Jiraiya's past, in which he used three or four elemental jutsu he didn't use in the manga, he shouldn't be listed, chapter 448 shows only Nagato picturing himself in Jiraiya's book, it's not an actual use of the technique, otherwise Naruto would have to be listed as Chūnin, because in when Naruto saw himself in that story, he used the flak jacket that ninja get when they reach that level. Omnibender - Talk - 23:12, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Just picturing? I thought it was a genuine flashback, as I don't remember seeing this scene before. Thanks. I'm not sure if it ever happened in the anime, so let's wait for more info. ReaperX24 (talk) 07:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Outer Path? Under the "Abilities" section, we have this statement: Nagato's main body acts as the seventh path of pain, capable of controlling life and death. This path is referred to as the Outer Path. But the Six Paths of Pain and Outer Path articles contradict that, stating that the "King of Hell" summoned by Naraka Path is the Outer Path. Which statement is true? MarqFJA (talk) 18:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Talk:Outer Path. The statement that Nagato was the seventh path turned out to be untrue, seams like we didn't fix all the times it was mentioned. Jacce | Talk 18:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC) animal path? uhm...isnt the animal path dead,and probaly replaced by the girl? if thts the case,u should put SHE sent her multi-headed dog,NOT HE!!! :Pain is still a guy.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) At the Age of 10 Currently in the abilities section it makes note of Nagato being able to master the jutsus Jiraiya taught him at the age of Ten, where is the source for this because I'm pretty sure but not 100% that no correlation to Nagato's age is ever given. : Nagato's incredible power stemmed mainly from his Kekkei Genkai, the legendary Rinnegan. This was originally possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths, the world's first ninja, and the founder of modern ninjutsu. The Rinnegan's abilities are largely unknown, but it did permit the user to use all types of elemental chakra, and allowed Nagato to master every technique Jiraiya taught him at the age of ten. It also enhanced his vision of chakra in a similar manner to the Uchiha clan's Sharingan and the Hyūga clan's Byakugan, allowing him to see the chakra of barrier techniques around the perimeter of his location, and the chakra gathered at a shinobi's feet. According to Ibiki, the Rinnegan allows Nagato to use any technique he wishes. The above is the section of that article that I'm questioning with bold so its easier to find. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :That was said by Jiraiya in Chapter 375 or 376.--Deva 27 (talk) 01:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay thank you Deva 27. I've put a reference for it in the article so anyone with the memory like myself won't question it's accuracy. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) how did the dog come in the six tails arc, the multi headed dog appered killing the anbu from the mist. the animal path is dead and dont make a new one until the invasion of pain arc. and when utakata meets pain there are only 5 pains, deva,preta,human,asura, and naraka path. how can a dog appere :Plot hole maybe? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 23:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I thought Nagato could use any jutsu the Pains could use(barring the cyborg obviously. :P). Mayhap Nagato summoned it himself? (talk) 23:58, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The new Animal Path was just shown when Nagato left for Konoha, it could have been active for a while before. Omnibender - Talk - 00:08, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I dont think the paths are limited to thier most used abilities! Its more likly the Deva Path Summoned it himself.--Silverblade1 (talk) 04:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) False Trivia and Putting back the old There was false information in the Trivia Section and I deleted it. So now someone has to put the old trivia back.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi :Why didn't you just delete the false information? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Beacuse the random Anon deleted everything but the false info. You should be asking "Why didn't you just click undo?"--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:23, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :I thought that was the power of the Rollbacks/mods or admins. I didn't know i as a normal user can do that. ^^; --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:54, March 17, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Defection? Couldn't it be considered that Nagato defected from Akatsuki since he betrayed them for Naruto? Granted the defections laster like 5 seconds but I thought it was worthy for debate. Shock Dragoon 12:45pm March-18-10 (ETS) :Yes and no. Yes, in that he allowed the Nine-Tails to go free. No, in that as Akatsuki Leader he was still working within his intended goal for the organization: World Peace. So.../shrug--TheUltimate3 (talk) 16:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) question We now have a new intro for naruto shippuden episodes. From it we can see many techniques that do Animal, Human, Deva, Naraka path. Should I add this pictures? Ttogafer (talk) 20:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :We should wait until their actually done in the anime.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ttogafer (talk) 20:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and allow me to say that any and all images taken from the theme song will be deleted upon contact with an admin. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 14:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) When did they show Pain's bodies before they became a part of Pain? I see on the pages of each path what episodes in the anime they debuted, but I was wondering in what episodes they show the bodies of each path when they were still alive? :Tales of a Gutsy Ninja ~Jiraiya Ninja Scroll~ Part 1 and Part 2 I believe. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 22:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC)